Dimensi Baru
by alfianto
Summary: dunia memang sudah damai tapi hanya satu orang yang merasakan kedamaian tersebut orang tersebut adalah uzumaki naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Dimensi Baru**

 **Rated : M (buat jaga jaga)**

 **Pairing : NarutoXKushina**

 **Genre : Adventure & Romance**

 **Summary : dunia memang sudah damai tapi hanya satu orang yang merasakan kedamaian tersebut orang tersebut adalah uzumaki naruto.**

 **Warning : typo, alur gak jelas, not incest, Dll**

 **Peringatan : gk suka gak usah baca :)**

.

.

.

Dunia ninja sudah damai dan tentram, tetapi hanya satu orang yang merasakannya orang tersebut memiliki rambut kuning cerah yang acak - acakan, beriris blue saphire, dan memiliki tiga tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing di kedua pipi pemuda tersebut membuatnya terlihat tampan pemuda tersebut bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Menghela nafas berat karena sudah tiga tahun mengelilingi elemental nation untuk mencari korban penyerangan tersebut. Penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh sahabat nya sendiri yaitu, Uchiha Sasuke. Tiga tahun hidup dengan para bijū membuat Naruto memiliki chakra control yang perfect atau melebihinya

"Sudah tiga tahun ya?" gumam Naruto entah kepada siapa

" **Naruto** " panggil kurama sang bijū terkuat

"Apa kurama?" balas Naruto yang sudah memasuki minescapenya

" **Kami ingin mengirimu ke dimensi lain** " kata kurama

"Dimensi lain?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti

" **Ya gaki kami ingin mengirimmu ke dimensi lain karena dimensi ini sudah tidak ada harapan lagi** " kata shukaku (atau shikaku?)

"Bagaimana caranya?" kata Naruto dengan semangat

 **"dengan cara mengorbankan hidup kami karena kehidupanmu lebih berharga daripada kami" kata isobu bijū ekor tiga**

Tiba-tiba Naruto yang tadinya bersemangat langsung murung karena akan kehilangan sahabatnya yang sudah bersama selama tiga tahun

"Jangan bercanda bodoh" teriak atau bentak Naruto

 **"Kami tidak bercanda Naruto kami serius"** kata kurama

Tanpa menuggu keputusan naruto semua bijū yang ada di tubuh naruto langsung memrapal handseals yang rumit

 **"Bijū Kinjutsu: Kindan Sunpō no Jutsu!"**

Tubuh Naruto langsung dikelilingi cahaya putih yang lama kelamaan tubuh Naruto menghilang sebelum menghilang Naruto mendengar kurama berkata

" **Selamat tinggal gaki"** kata kurama

Lalu tubuh Naruto menghilang berpindah ke dimensi yang baru

.

.

Nami no kuni beberapa menit sebelum Naruto datang

"Gaki bisa kau pinjamkan kunaimu ini adalah pekerjaan terakhir ku" kata seseorang yang memakai perban seperti masker bernama Zabuza Momochi

"Ini" kata seorang gadis yang berambut kuning panjang yang diikat twintails

"Apa yang kalian tunggu cepat serang dia" kata seseorang yang err.. Cebol berbadan gemuk Bernama gatou

Sebelum Zabuza berlari kearah kerumunan pasukan gatou Zabuza melihat cahaya putih lalu keluarlah pemuda berambut kuning cerah dan memiliki tiga kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya bernama Naruto

"Brengsek kalian!" teriak Naruto penuh kekesalan kepada para bijū yang mengirimnya ke dimensi ini

"Anak muda bisakah kau minggir aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirku" kata Zabuza

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya bertanda bingung

"Kau perlu bantuan?" tanya naruto

"Tak perlu anak muda ini adalah pekerjaan terakhirku" kata Zabuza

"Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya, wanita itu belum mati karena aku merasakan chakranya semakin melemah" kata naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah haku

"Baiklah" balas Zabuza

Kemudian Naruto berjalan kearah kerumunan gatou yang sedang berlari kearahnya untuk menyerangnya, merasa jarak kerumunan pasukan gatou sudah dekat Naruto langsung merapal handseals lalu berkata

 **"Katon : gokka mekkakyu"**

Kerumunan gatou langsung terbakar sedangkan ditempat kakashi, kakashi membatin syok 'i-itu jutsu madara uchiha' batin kakashi

Karena tidak ingin membakar jembatan naruto membuat handseals lalu berkata

" **Tsuin suryudań no jutsu"**

Dua naga air langsung keluar dari sungai di bawah jembatan langsung menerjang api yang membakar kerumunan gatou agar jembatannya tidak terbakar

'What the' batin Zabuza dan Kakashi

"Itu adalah salah satu jutsu yang ku kembangkan" kata Naruto santai, lalu berjalan kearah haku untuk menyembuhkannya sekaligus menutup lukanya

"Lukanya sudah kututup hanya tinggal menuggunya sadar" kata Naruto kearah Zabuza

Zabuza yang mendengarkan itu hanya mengagguk senang "Terima kasih anak muda, tapi sebelumnya siapa namamu?" tanya Zabuza

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto

Kakashi dan Naruko yang mendengar marga yang disandang oleh pemuda bursurai kuning itu hanya mebulatkan mata secara sempurna, mengetahui marga sang pemuda tersebut Kakashi bertannya kepada Naruto

"Naruto-san apakah kau ingin ikut kami ke konoha?" kata Kakashi

"Apakah boleh err...?" tanya naruto yang berpura pura tidak mengenal Kakashi

"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi" kata Kakashi mengenal kan dirinya

"Iya, Naruto-niisan kau boleh tinggal di konoha kok pasti jiji mengijinkan Naruto-niisan" kata Naruko gadis berambut kuning panjang diikat twintails

"Yasudah aku akan ikut kalian ke konoha" kata Naruto

"Sebaiknya kau ikut kami ke rumah Tazuna-san, Naruto-san" kata Kakashi

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto

Dirumah Tazuna

Naruko yang duduk disamping Naruto bertanya ke Naruto

"Naruto nii-san, naruto nii-san tinggal dimana sebelum tadi berada di jembatan Tazuna ji-san?, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Naruko Uzumaki" kata Naruko

"Aku sebelum dipindahkan kesini oleh teman-temanku karena didesa ku sudah dikuasai oleh pengusaha rakus seperti gatou" kata Naruto berbohong

Sedangkan Naruko yang mendengarkan hanya br'oh'ria

"Apakah masih ada Uzumaki lain didesa Konoha?" tanya Naruto

"Hanya aku dan kaa-san, dan nama kaa-san adalah Uzumaki Kushina"

Naruto yang mendengarkan itu hanya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya bahwa sang ibu masih hidup

Selanjutnya Naruko bertannya lebih jauh tentang Naeuto dan tentu saja dijawab kebohongan oleh Naruto

Skip time 7 hari kemudian

Kakashi dan teamnya yang berisi Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Uzumaki Naruko beserta Naruto yang akan tinggal di Konoha

"Naruko nee-chan" kata anak kecil bertopi putih bergaris biru bernama Inari

"Ya, ada apa Inari?" tanya Naruko

"Apakah Naruko nee-chan akan kembali kesini?" tanya penuh harap dari Inari

Tentu saja Inari-kun jika ada waktu" kata Naruko

"Yosh kita berangkat Naruto-san, team" kata kakashi sambil mengangkat tangannya sebelah dengan malas sedang kan orang yang melihatnya hanya sweetdrop

Skip time Gerbang Utama Konoha gakure

"Naruko-sama sudah pulang dari misi pertama keluar desa?" tanya izumo penjaga Gerbang abadi Konoha

"Iya izumo-san aku baru menyelesaikannya" kata Naruko

"Ya sudah izumo-san aku dan team ku ingin memberikan laporan kepada hokage-sama dan juga kami merekrut seseorang" kata Kakashi

"Ya silahkan" balas izumo

Skip time again :v di kantor hokage

"Huaaaa buku Jiraya memang yang terbaik" kata kakek tua yang sudah bau tanah dengan mesumnya yang bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi

Tok,tok,tok

Merasa ada yang mengetuk pintu Hiruzen cepat-cepat menaruh buku laknatnya ke dalam laci meja kerjanya

"Masuk" kata Hiruzen

"Oh kau Kakashi bagaimana laporannya dan siapa itu?" tanya Hiruzen

"Misi sukses walaupun berubah menjadi misi rank-A, dan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto shinobi yang saya rekrut Hokage-sama" kata Kakashi

Hiruzen terkejut karena masih ada uzumaki lain selain Naruko dan Kushina

"Baiklah kalian boleh keluar tapi kau tetap disini Naruto-san" kata Hiruzen

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto

"Kuharap jiji menerima Naruto nii-san" kata Naruko

"Baiklah" jawab Hiruzen

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruko team tujuh keluar dari ruang Hokage

"Baiklah Naruto-san karena cucu angkatku yang memintaku untuk menerimamu maka kau ku rekrut ke dalam jajaran shinobi Konoha apa kau bersedia Naruto-san?" tanya Hiruzen

"Saya bersedia hokage-sama!" jawab Naruto dengan mantap

"Dan untuk mengetahui pangkatmu besok datanglah ke training ground 21 untuk mengetes kemampuanmu dalam taijutsu dan ninjutsu, dan ini kunci apartemen mu Naruto-san." kata Hiruzen

"Arigatou Hokage-sama"

"Ya sama-sama, Anbu!" lalu datang satu Anbu "Tolong antarkan Naruto san ke apartemennya!" perintah Hiruzen

"Ha'i" jawab Anbu tersebut dengan kodename taka

Sebelum menghilang, Naruto berkata "Kenapa tidak memakai kage bunshin saja untuk mengerjakan paper work itu Hokage-sama"

Setelah Naruto keluar dari ruangannya Hiruzen mengucapkan "baka,baka,baka"dengan lirih

Skip time di apartemen Naruto

Ternyata apartemen yang diberikan sandaime adalah apartemen lamanya, menghela nafas naruto berkata

"Home sweat Home"

To be continued

Hai ane disini author baru

Ceritanya bagaimana bagus kah jelek kah author siap menerima reviews dalam bentuk apapun (bentuk semangka boleh :v) kecuali flame

Kalo ada yang bisa bikin adegan fighting ajarin ane dong (maklum masih baru :v) kalo mau ngajarin add facebook ane namanya Alfianto Hadiwinarno foto profilnya gambar mobil nissan dijalan tol ( lupakan itu)

Tapi kalo emang ada yang mau ngajarin bikin add aja tapi inbox dulu biar langsung ane konfirm

Sekali lagi review anda akan sangat berguna bagi author

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVV

VVV

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Dimensi Baru**

 **Rated : T *author masih bocah :v***

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto X Kushina**

 **Genre : Adventure & Romance**

 **Summary : dunia memang sudah damai tapi hanya satu orang yang merasakan kedamaian tersebut orang tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Warning : typo, alur gak jelas, not incest, alur kecepetan dan segala kehancuran yang ada**

 **Peringatan : gk suka gak usah baca :)**

 ***NOTE : Berhubung pas chap 1 banyak yang kurang puas karena kurang ekspresi dan panjang ceritanya ane akan berusaha :), dan juga tentang ngeplagiat semoga ini gk keliatan ngeplagiat :v***

.

.

.

.

"Home sweet home"

Kriieet

Setelah membuka pintu apartemennya Naruto mendesah pelan karena apartemennya sangat kotor dengan debu.

"Baiklah, kagebunshin no jutsu" kata Naruto mengeluarkan jutsunya

'Poff' keluarlah lima bunshin di depan Naruto

"Kalian bersihkan tempat ini secepatnya! Aku ingin jalan jalan dulu." kata Naruto pada bunshinnya

"Beres Boss." ujar bunshinnya.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari apartemennya, setelah berjalan beberapa menit Naruto memutuskan berjalan ke pusat Konoha untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk diapartemennya, sampai ia bertemu dengan Naruko.

"Hai Naruko-chan sedang apa?" tanya Naruto

"Eh! Ada Naruto nii-san, aku sedang menuggu kaa-san selesai menawar di toko itu" balas Naruko

"Naruko-chan kudengar akan ada ujian chunin 2 minggu dari sekarang, apa kau sudah bersiap siap?" tanya Naruto

"Aku belum siap tapi Kakashi-sensei merekomendasikan team 7. Tetapi, Kakashi-sensei hanya melatih sasuke sedangkan kaa-san sibuk dengan urusan ibu rumah tangga." kata Naruko panjang lebar dengan nada sedikit sedih

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menepuk lembut kepala Naruko dan tersenyum lembut kepada Naruko.

"Bagaimana jika aku melatihmu?" tawar Naruto agar Naruko tidak bersedih lagi.

"Ehh! Benarkah Naruto nii-san?" tanya ulang Naruko, mungkin pendengaran Naruko sedang tertutupi oleh tisu.

"Iya Naruko-chan, jika kau mau tunggu aku di Training Ground 21 besok sesudah aku menjalani tes dari sandaime-sama" kata Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto nii-san!" jawab Naruko dengan semangat.

"Haha semangat mu luar biasa Naruko-chan, tapi sepertinya kaa-sanmu sudah keluar dari toko itu." kata Naruto.

Kushina yang melihat anaknya dekat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah hanya mengeluarkan semburat merah karena mengingatkannya kepada sang suami yang telah wafat karena melindungi desa. Ia memasang wajah curiga karena dekat dengan seseorang, biasanya Naruko akan di jauhi orang orang.

"Oh kaa-san apa kau sudah selesai belanjanya aku lapar, dan ini Naruto nii-san orang yang aku bicarakan pada kaa-san tadi " kata Naruko pada sang kaa-san.

"Namaku Kushina Uzumaki salam kenal Naruto-san" kata Kushina pada Naruto.

"Ahh iya Kushina-san salam kenal" kata Naruto.

"Kaa-san ayo pulang aku lapar. Dan Naruto nii-san apa kau mau makan di rumahku?" tanya Naruko pada Naruto.

"Ehh apa boleh Kushina-san?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu karena sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin makan bersama dengan Naruko.

"Tentu saja boleh Naruto-san dan ini alamatnya" jawab Kushina.

"Baiklah aku ingin menaruh belanjaanku dulu di apartemen" kata Naruto serta senyum yang membuat Kushina merona hebat.

"Ya Naruto nii-san nanti datang ya janji?" tanya Naruko

"Janji, ya sudah aku pulang dulu jaa'nee"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartementnya Naruto mendapatkan pikiran bunshin hanya mendesah pelan dan bergumam pelan 'dasar bunshin bodoh, hah.. Sepertinya aku harus membersihkannya sendiri'

Flashback...

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Poff keluar lima bunshin Naruto yang berdiri di depannya

"Kalian bersihkan tempat ini secepatnya!, aku ingin jalan jalan dulu" kata Naruto pada bunshinnya

"Beres boss" ujar para bunshinnya

"Kau bersihkan dapur, dan kau bersih kan kamar, aku akan bersihkan ruang tamu" perintah bunshin Naruto yang berada di paling kiri.

"Hei kau juga bunshin jadi kau jangan memerintah kami" kata keempat bunshin Naruto yang diperintah

Merasa tidak terima keempat Bunshin yang diperintah langsung meninju perut dan kepala bunshin yang memerintah tadi.

"Hey kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya sang bunshin yang dipukul oleh keempat bunshin yang lain.

"Karena kau memerintah kami, rasakan ini" kata salah satu bunshin yang diperintah dan terjadilah perkelahian tidak elit antara bunshin Naruto.

Flashback off

Naruko Scene

"Kaa-san, Naruto nii-san tampan ya" kata Naruko sambil menggoda sang ibu

"Eh, apa yang kau bicarakan Naruko-chan?" tanya Kushina sambil terus menerus merona karena memikirkan Naruto yang mirip sang suami.

"Tidak, hanya memberikan fakta." kata Naruko yang terus menerus menggoda ibunya.

"Oh iya, kaa-san dengar kau akan ikut ujian chunin apa kau sudah siap? Maafkan kaa-san mu ini karena tidak bisa melatih mu." kata kushina mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sekaligus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melatih sang anak.

"Tak apa kaa-san aku sudah menemui sensei yang akan melatih ku kaa-san." kata Naruko

"Benarkah siapa itu Naruko-chan?" tanya sang ibu karena tidak ada yang mau melatih anaknya. Kakashi hanya melatih uchiha terakhir yang arogan dan membanggakan kekuatan clannya, sedangkan jiraya sibuk dengan jaringan mata-matanya yang luas dan juga mencari inspirasi bukunya. (Yah kalian tau kan bukunya -_-)

"Naruto nii-san yang akan mengajariku kaa-san." kata Naruko berusaha menghentikan sang kaa-san memasang wajah sedang bersedih. Mendengar nama Naruto mau tak mau ia merona hebat.

'Sepertinya kaa-san jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama' batin Naruko senang dan terkekeh pelan. 'andai saja Naruto nii-san jodoh kaa-san aku pasti senang sekali' batin Naruko kembali.

'Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi pada seseorang yang berambut pirang, tapi apa iya Naruto-kun akan meliriku yang sudah tua ini?' batin kushina. 'Semoga saja ia meliriku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan semua ada di dirinya' batin kushina dengan semburat merah yang setia menemani pipinya.

Naruto Scene

'Shit dia cantik sekali' batin Naruto 'tapi ia kaa-sanmu Naruto jadi kau tidak boleh menikahinya, tapi ini berbeda dimensi, aarrggh aku bingung' batin Naruto lagi 'tapi aku akan mengetes DNA ku besok dan mencari tahu apakah DNA ku dengannya berbeda, jika berbeda aku akan membahagiakan mu kushina-chan' batin Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum evil

DONG...

"Dasar bunshin sialan!" teriak Naruto penuh kekesalan karena apartemennya tambah kotor karena perkelahian bunshin bodoh punya dirinya

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" kata Naruto mengeluarkan jutsunya

'Poff' keluarlah lima bunshin Naruto

"Kalian cepatlah bersihkan ini, aku akan mengawasi kalian!" perintah Naruto pada bunshinnya

"Baik boss"

 **10 Menit Kemudian...**

'Poff' hilanglah bunshin yang sudah membersih kan Apartemen Naruto yang tadinya kotor

"Hufft akhirnya selesai juga, baiklah setelah membereskan barang belanjaan ini aku akan kerumah Naruko-chan" gumam Naruto

10 Menit Kemudian...

"Nah membereskan barang sudah selesai, yosh ayo berangkat!" seru Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

Naruto keluar dari apartemenya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya, setelah berjalan beberapa menit dari jalanan konoha yang mendapatkan tatapan lapar dari kunoichi ataupun penduduk karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan yondaime hokage akhirnya Naruto sampai di kediaman Naruko

Tok,tok,tok

Mendengar ketukan pintu Naruko langsung berjalan kearah pintu " ehh, Naruto nii-san ternyata Naruto nii-san menepati janjinya" kata Naruko senang karena Naruto datang

" Naruko-chan apakah kau tidak mengizinkan tamumu untuk masuk?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis

"Ehh i-iya Naruto nii-san silahkan masuk" balas Naruko

Akhirnya Naruto masuk dan langsung duduk manis di meja makan karena Naruko yang memintanya dikarenakan sang ibu yang sedang memasak, lalu Naruko pergi kedapur karena Kushina memanggilnya

"Siapa yang datang Naruko-chan?" tanya kushina

"Yang datang Naruto nii-san, kaa-san" balas Naruko pada sang kaa-san

"Ehh Naruto-kun datang?" tanya balik dari kushina

"Iya kaa-san, Naruto nii-san yang datang" balas Naruko lagi dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda kaa-sannya

"Ya sudah bawa mangkok ini ke meja makan dan bawa Naruto-kun ke meja makan".

"Baiklah kaa-san!" kata Naruko membawa tiga mangkok ke meja makan dan menunggu sang kaa-san membawa makanan ke meja makan sambil berbicara dengan Naruto. Beberapa kemudian kushina datang kemeja makan dengan mangkok besar berisi ramen kesukaan Naruko, dan membagikannya ke tiga mangkok yang dibawa Naruko tadi

"Itadakimasu" ucap mereka bertiga

"Masakan anda enak kushina-san" kata Naruto memberhentikan acara makannya dan melanjutkannya lagi

"Terima kasih pujiannya Naruto-kun, dan jangan seformal itu memanggilku cukup kushina saja" ucap kushina sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah karena selama ini yang memuji masakannya hanyalah Naruko.

"Baiklah Kushina-chan"

Kushina yang mendengar itu merona padam karena menambahkan suffix chan, akhirnya makan bersama itu diwarnai oleh pertanyaan dari Naruto ke Kushina dan begitu pula sebaliknya karena ingin mengetahui satu sama lain, Naruko yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum karena doanya terkabul

Akhirnya acara makan bersama pun selesai setelah berpamitan pulang karena hari yang sudah gelap untuk pulang kerumah

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto

Hah sudah jam delapan aku sebaiknya tidur saja aku sudah lelah" kata Naruto akhirnya Naruto sampai dikasurnya dan langsung terlelap

Skip time, pagi hari...

"Hooaaammzzz" Naruto bangun dari tidurnya yang gila, gila? Mari kita lihat cara tidurnya. Tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, bokong yang menghadap keatas, dan air liur di bantal yang membanjiri bantalnya

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dan langsung sarapan dan pemanasan." gumam Naruto lalu memasuki kamar mandi untuk menjalankan ritual paginya dan memakai jaket berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dari kerah jaket sampai dada dan dari dada sampai pinggangnya berwarna orange dan untuk celananya memakai celana hitam khas anbu ( A/N : singkatnya jaket Naruto di canon dan celana anbu, Why? Karena ane suka ori :v)

Setelah memakai bajunya untuk hari ini Naruto keluar dari apartemennya dan berlari mengitari konoha dan mendapatkan tatapan lapar dari penduduk ataupun kunoichi yang sedang melakukan lari pagi, apalagi tadi ada jounin yang menempel sangat erat dan menempelkan aset besarnya ke lengan Naruto bernama anko mitarashi sang jounin penggoda, untung nya Naruto masih bisa menahan nafsunya dan tidak membuatnya menjerit keenakan di apartemennya yang memang sengaja dilewatinya. Setelah berlari paginya selesai Naruto langsung membuat sarapan, setelah itu Naruto langsung menuju ke training ground 21 untuk menjalankan testnya karena ia sudah terlambat 10 menit, sesampainya di training ground 21 dan menyapa semua yang ada

"Ohayou minna!" sapa Naruto pada semuanya

"Ohayou" ucap semuanya pada Naruto, tetapi tidak untuk Hiashi

"Hei kau, kau sudah telat dan bisa menyapa kami dengan ramah!" bentak Hiashi

"Hiashi-san sudah cukup kita akan menjalankan test disini!, dan untukmu Naruto-san apa alasanmu terlambat?" kata Hiruzen

"Yah tadi aku membantu nenek tua yang sedang menyebrang tetapi aku bertemu dengan kucing hitam, kudengar kalau bertemu dengan kucing hitam kalian harus memutar arah agar terhindar dari sial, karena terlalu jauh memutar aku tersesat dijalan kehidupan" jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan senyum inoccent karena memakai alasan salah satu jonnin yang terkenal akan keterlambatannya, Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya membatin 'hei itu alansanku'

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran anak muda" bentak Hiashi serta menggebrak meja didepannya

"Hiashi-san cukup kita akan menjalankan testnya sekarang" bentak Hiruzen

Tetapi Hiashi tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto dan membatin 'ia memang mirip dengan minato tapi tidak untuk skillnya' batinnya

Hiashi menyerang Naruto dengan jūken dan byakugan serangan kombinasi khas hyuuga dan terus menyerang bagian atas dada, sedangkan Naruto hanya menahannya, karena terlalu fokus kearah serangan di atas dada sehingga bagian perut sampai kaki tidak terlalu terlindungi

'Bagus dia terlalu fokus kepada serangan diatas, dan begini berakhirlah!' batin Hiashi sambil menyeringai

"Eito Trigram kōchiku no 64-ko no pāmusu" kata Hiashi sambil mengeluarkan tehniknya

'Apa dia ingin membuat Naruto-san tidak bisa mengeluarkan jutsu?' batin semuanya kaget karena Hiashi mengeluarkan tehnik 64 pukulan suci yang bisa menutup ke-64 tanketsu lawannya

"2 pukulan, 4 pukulan, 8 pukulan, 16 pukulan, 32 pukulan, 64 pukulan" kata Hiashi sambil menutup seluruh tankentsu Naruto dan mementalkannya ke pohon dibelakangnya dengan keras

Wussshh, bruk!

Naruto yang terkena itupun langsung menabrak pohon dibelakangnya dan menghilang tergantikan oleh genangan darah. Kenapa Naruto menjadi chi-bunshin?

Flashback...

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan di jalan utam Konoha dan bergumam

"Sebaiknya aku menciptakan chi-bunshin, mengingat aku terlambat ke training ground 21, dan pasti Hiashi-san marah mengingat sifatnya yang pemarah dan tidak sabaran, hmm.., Sebaiknya iya, aku mengunakan chi-bunshin" gumam Naruto

Lalu Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah dan berkata

"Chi-bunshin no jutsu!"

'Poff' dari tetesan darah Naruto tadi keluarlah kembaran Naruto

"Kau pergilah ke training ground 21 dan tahan sebentar karena aku ingin menyerap chakra alam!"

"Beres boss" lalu pergi melesat ke training ground 21

'Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat bermeditasi karena aku merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang seru' batinnya

Flashback off

'!, itu chi-bunshin?, lalu dimana yang asli' batin semuanya kaget karena itu hanyalah chi-bunshin, sedangkan Naruto yang sedang bermeditasi Berusaha mengaktifkan sage mode yang ternyata bisa digunakan, ia mendapat kan memori dari chi-bunshinnya hanya tersenyum karena sifat Hiashi yang tidak berubah

"Dimana Naruto-san?" tanya seorang jōnin berjanggut sambil merokok, Asuma

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Asuma-san" kata sang sandaime hokage a.k.a Hiruzen

"Aku disini!" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak agar dapat didengar oleh orang-orang yang ada di training ground, orang-orang yang ada disana menatap ke arah salah satu pohon dan semua orang kembali syok karena melihat Naruto menggunakan sage mode

'Itu sage mode!, bagaimana bisa dia menggunakannya!' batin semua orang yang ada di situ dengan kaget dan syok

'I-itu sage mode sempurna bagaimana bisa dia menggunakannya secara sempurna, yang bahkan jiraya-sama tidak mampu menyempurnakannya?' batin Shikaku

"Tehnikmu tadi memang mematikan Hiashi-san tapi itu tidak cukup untuk melukaiku" ucap Naruto sedikit arogant untuk mengintimidasi Hiashi

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-san! Apakah kau tidak lihat chi-bunshinmu sudah kalah hah!" bentak Hiashi karena tehniknya dibilang belum cukup untuk melukainya

"Cukup Hiashi-san kita akan menjalankan testnya sekarang!" bentak Hiruzen dan juga mengeluarkan killing intens yang membuat semua orang berkeringat dingin kecuali Naruto

"Dan Guy-san tolong maju kedepan dan lakukan test taijutsunya sekarang" kata Hiruzen

"Baiklah, dan untukmu Naruto-kun ayo keluarkan semangat muda mu dan kalahkan aku!" seru Guy pada Naruto

"Baiklah Guy-san, mari kita berdansa" kata Naruto yang memakai treadmark Madara sebelum bertarung,'akhirnya aku melawan Guy-sensei ternyata, aku ingin tahu seberapa kuat Guy-sensei yang bisa membuat Madara babak belur' batin Naruto, sedangkan orang yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop karena memakai salah satu kata-kata Madara

"Baiklah, bersiap, Hajime!" kata Kakashi dengan malasnya sebagai wasit dipertarungan kali ini dan kembali ke pinggir lapangan dan membaca buku nistanya

Guy langsung melesat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memasang posisi bertarung, Guy langsung meninju wajah Naruto, tetapi itu hanya meninju angin karena Naruto langsung menunduk dan melesat ke belakang guy dan menendang punggung Guy dan terpental kearah depan dan menabrak pohon didepannya. Guy langsung bangkit dan berkata "Ayo keluarkan semangat masa mudamu Naruto-san" "baiklah Guy-san" balas Naruto, lalu Guy melesat kearah Naruto lalu melayangkan tendangan kaki kanan kearah Naruto, tetapi Naruto menahannya dengan tangan kiri, merasa tendangannya ditahan Guy langsung menurunkan kaki kanannya dan langsung beradu taijutsu dengan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Guy hanya memakai tangan langsung melayaninya dengan tangan juga

'Dia bisa mengimbangi taijutsu milik Guy yang bahkan Kakashi rivalnya tidak bisa!' batin semua orang kecuali Kakashi yang keasyikan dengan buku nistanya

Setelah beradu taijutsu Guy langsung menghentikan gerakannya, Naruto yang melihat Guy berhenti juga ikut berhenti karena ia tidak mau menang secara instant

"Ada apa Guy-san" tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada, semangatmu mengagumkan anak muda, aku jadi bersemangat anak muda"dan...

TBC...

uwohhh jadi juga ceritanya hahahaha *tertawa nista* untuk para reader-san yang udah baca makasih ya :), dan ini masih satu hari dari chapter satu, sekarang waktunya membalas review dari para reader-san yg tidak login memakai akun, dan juga yang kecewa karena salah update fic, yang minta lemon jgn baca sampe lima tahun kemudian, baru baca karena lima tahun lagi ane baru boleh bikin lemon, biar seger :v

Guest: wah iya ane akan berusaha buat bikin bagus

Enoh: waduh kalo lemon ane gk punya punyanya jeruk *plakk, salah coeg!* ehh maksudnya lemon ane gk bisa soalnya masih 13 tahun, tapi tenang aja seiring berjalannya waktu pasti ane bakalan ngeluarin fic baru buat ngulur waktu

Guest: yah memang ini hampir mirip sama punyanya kaito dark sama tapi ane gk ada maksud buat ngeplagiat fic dark sama kok

Guest: ane gk ada maksud buat ngeplagiat fic shin jigen kok

Tulus: makasih

Guest: huanjirrr lengkap banget sama linknya :v, tapi ane gk punya niatan buat ngeplagiat fic shin jigen kok

yuko: kesalahan dalam mengupdate :v

ryuu: iya itu emang fic sebelumnya, kesalahan teknis :v mungkin dia lapar :v

naru bluesky: yah banyak yang bilang chap 2 sama kaya ch 1 mungkin dia lapar :v, untuk lemon lima tahun kemudian, baru ane bikin lemon * sambil tersenyum pervert*

ardian: maa~ gomen ne karena keliatan kaya ngeplagiat

Sisanya yang bilang ngeplagiat dsb ane cuman bisa minta maaf karena lupa nyantumin nama pembuat fic yg ane buat *maaf ya kaito dark sama*dah itu doang yg nge-review gk pake akun oh, ane cuma mau ngasih tau buat jangan minta nambahin wordnya :v, 2k aja udah lama apalagi 10k hahaha, yang mereview bebas mau saran kritik atau flame pun gk masalah, dah sampe sini dulu semoga yang baca besok harinya menyenangkan :)

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

Reviewnya coeg!


End file.
